La Carta
by InuYasha Love18
Summary: Aome luego del nacimiento de su primer hijo decide escribirle una carta diciendo como se sintio en todos los momentos de su embarazo.


Y pensar que cuando supe de ti me sorprendí tanto, Hasta llegue a asustarme podría decir. Ya hacia un tiempo que estabas dentro de mí, y no te habías hecho notar, Hasta que un día empecé a sentirme tan rara y luego muy mal tenia vómitos y mareos hasta llegue a desmayarme una vez, me decidí y entonces fui a ver a la anciana Kaede, me hiso un análisis y ahí supimos de tu existencia.. Mucha gente me daba dos opciones, que por supuesto al  
principio me hicieron dudar, luego hable con tu papá y me dijo que un hijo es lo más grande que la vida te puede dar, y obviamente me dijo que te amaba y que quería tenernos a los dos siempre a su lado, a pesar de muchas cosas que algún día cuando tu seas grande las vas a saber el me acompaño en este cambio de vida.  
Y ahí arranco una "nueva vida" llena de risas, desde que estabas dentro de mi vientre, qué me dabas dolores con tus pataditas y me hacías tan feliz...Y yo te imaginaba y me moría de ganas por esa primera vez en la que te tendría en brazos… Y hasta que un día tan inesperadamente empezaste con tu trabajo para salir, antes de tiempo yo me moría de los nervios porque no quería tampoco que nacieras antes.  
Tu papa me llevo hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y allí comenzó todo ente el dolor las ansias de verte yo no podía mas luego de un doloroso pero hermoso parto, eras prematuro tan chiquito, después tu Tía Sango te coloco en mi pecho y casi me muero de emoción cuando te di tu primer besito en tu cabecita... te observe por un segundo y tenias dos hendiduras en tu cabecita supuse que eran las hermosas orejitas como las de tu padre que heredaste de él. Después me dijeron que te tenían que llevar hasta mi época por que eras muy pequeñito y allí te atenderían mejor y me morí de miedo aun que sabia que tu papa y tu abuela estarían alla contigo cuidándote pero aun asi sentí un dolor tan fuerte por no poder acompañarte, me dijeron que solo era por precaución por que eras muy chiquito y el miedo paso un poco pero no salía de la angustia del pensar que te podía pasar algo, me acuerdo que antes de llevarte tu papa se acerco a mi contigo en brazos por la habitación donde yo estaba para que te viera antes de irte y allí estabas en los brazos de tu papa tan hermoso, esa noche de tan cansada que estaba dormí pero al otro día yo sentía que me faltaba todo y a la noche ya no di más te extrañaba sentía que me moría de la angustia del tenerte tan lejos no dejaba de llorar y me sentía sola, hasta que apareció tu padre y diciendo que tu abuela se había quedado a cuidarte y que tú estabas bien, tanto me hablo que me calme pero la angustia seguía, hasta que me dejaron moverme y me fui a verte a estar contigo tenía miedo de verte por que no sabía como ibas a estar, tu papa me dijo que te habían metido dentro de una maquina para ver como estabas y supuse que te tenían dentro de la incubadora. Inuyasha me ayudo a llegar al pozo y pasamos a mi época. Nos dirigimos al hospital y el me llevo a donde tu estabas. Entre, tenia muchísimo miedo hasta que te vi en la incubadora tranquilo durmiendo como un ángel, llorando me acuerdo que te dije que TE AMABA Y QUE NUNCA MAS NOS IBAN A SEPARAR .. Después te viniste conmigo y con tu papa para la época feudal ,estaba tan orgullosa de ti.  
Y desde el momento de tu nacimiento decidí que nunca más NUNCA nadie nos va a separar mi vida te lo aseguro, daré lo que fuese por tenerte siempre a mi lado Tu padre está algo afligido tiene miedo de que te traten mal porque eres un hanyou pero él no dejara que te lastimen y yo tampoco y a nosotros, tu familia no nos importa como seas ,seas lo que seas, jamás me arrepentiré de tenerte como hijo, lo que siento por ti no es algo explicable con palabras, te daré las gracias por enseñarme a ser madre día a día aun que me cueste y digan lo que digan yo se que tú sabes que yo te amo mas que a nadie y que a mi manera hago las cosas bien no soy la mejor madre pero soy la que siempre te va a cuidar la que jamás te va a dejar faltar nada aunque tenga que hacer lo imposible lo vas a tener todo y Perdón por si alguna vez dude de que sería feliz contigo ...  
SIEMPRE TU Y TU PADRE VAN A SER EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, NO HAY NADIE MAS IMPORTANTE QUE USTEDES...  
QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE NUNCA VAS A ESTAR SOLO, MAMA Y PAPA VA A ESTAR PARA LO QUE TU  
NECESITES, NO DUDES JAMAS EN PREGUNTARNOS LO QUE SEA SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS HAY PARA TI, YO SE QUE TU SIEMPRE VAS A ESTAR CON NOSOTROS...  
TE AMO CON EL ALMA ENTERA, AUN MAS QUE ESO, NO HAY PALABRAS MI VIDA PARA  
EXPLICARTE ESTO QUE SIENTO POR TI,NO CUALQUIERA ME SACA UNA SONRISA  
TAN SOLO DE VERTE ME LLENAS DE TERNURA.

TE AMAMOS CON EL ALMA JAMAS LO OLVIDES MI QUERIDO HIDAKI ALGUN DIA LEERAS ESTA CARTA Y ESPERO CON ELLA ROBARTE UNA HERMOSA SONRISA…

TE AMAN MUCHO MAMA Y PAPA.


End file.
